Rise Of The Crystal Alliance
by axelfirekirby
Summary: Gems keep showing up in Beach City, A Cracked gem, a fusion, and a old enemy. (originally taken from my Deviantart this is the third edition of this story witch will contain the first 2 planned "books" )
1. Chapter 1

Beach city was preparing for another midsummer day, Mr. Smiley was opening up the arcade, Sadie and Lars were opening up the donut shop. And there was a new visitor in town.

He stood at the town's entrance having just woken up on the beach; he was wearing a wet t-shirt and lab coat with an equally damp pair of sweatpants.

"Beach City population, 15…"

He looked into the town, a feeling of familiarity in the back of his head, and then a feeling of dread.

"I'm tired, I think. Yeah... Definitely, I better find a place to rest."

On the other side of town, Steven was trying to explain a TV show to Pearl.

"No it's like there's kingdoms and ones made of breakfast and others made of candy and…" He trailed at the sound of someone leaving the temple.

Garnet stepped into the main room, her face and posture as stoic as usual. "we have company."

"Finally some action!" replied Amethyst almost immediately, fist pumping and jumping down off the counter she had been previously laying on.

"Who did you see?" Asked Pearl, sounding worried. The thought of fighting another home world solider so soon had crossed her mind.

"Don't worry he's a friend." Garnet reassured.

"Wait, you don't mean... Topaz?" Pearl guessed hesitantly. "Who's Topaz?" asked Steven curiously, as he approached garnet.

"He's a gem that fought alongside your mother. He wasn't a fighter, but was very knowledgeable when it came to the topic of gems." Pearl explained.

"Smart enough that he found a way to avoid the damage from the Diamonds" garnet added.

Silence prevailed for a few solemn moments.

"But what happened? why didn't he stay with the gems?" Steven asked.

Garnet paused, looking away for a few moments before looking Steven in the eyes.

"He cracked. No matter what we did it just didn't heal. Not even Rose's healing powers worked. Miraculously, he reformed, but.. He just wasn't the same. When he reformed he just sort of walked away… saying he needed to figure things out"

"I'm going to meet him"

"Can I come too?" Steven asked, ready to meet this new gem.

"Sure Steven. Just be careful ok? It's best if you don't mention Rose at all." Pearl advised, lightly pushing Steven on the back.

"Why not?" Steven asked her.

"It's a long story Steven it's best if we Tell you later."

Meanwhile, Topaz had stopped in front of The Big Donut. After inspecting the place, he slammed the door open and stomped up to the counter.

"Sir, are you ok?" The girl behind the counter commented, noticing his still damp cloths and very odd posture.

"Topaz is the name and… uh… food? Right, do you sell food?"

"Yeah.. we do sell food it's a donut shop."

"Good yes one of…. The… uh… that!" Topaz said, pointing to a random donut.

Which happened to be a cream filled pastry. The girl grabbed it and put it in a bag. Topaz handed her a pile of coins with a value of $5.89

"Is that enough? I think it's enough… sorry I was in Canada and they.. have a different currency and-"

"Sir it's fine. I'll sort this out" she said in a assuring tone.

"Thank you…" He said as he started eating.

Outside, Garnet and Steven were about to go in. But Garnet had a few things to say first.

"Now Steven. Let me talk at first ok?" Garnet instructed firmly.

"Topaz might run when he sees us, so stay back until I corner him, got it?"

Steven nodded firmly.

Topaz was tensely eating the donut when he heard the door open. He slowly turned around. He tensed more when he saw Garnet and another small human enter the shop.

"Topaz please don't run this time" Garnet pleaded from the doorway.

"I'm too tired to run." Topaz sighed. "It's been a long time,I think … yeah. The temple is near right?"

"Yes it is topaz come on" she said gesturing out the door.

"Bye Sadie!" The smaller human male waved at the female, Sadie, behind the counter.

"Keep the change" he told Sadie as he followed the pair outside.

As they walked, Steven noticed that topaz looked oddly at him, almost as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Steven just keep walking." Garnet told him.

They arrived after a few moments, but after what felt like an eternity to Topaz. Once inside, Topaz seemed to look very tired all of the sudden. Instead of running, he just sat down on the nearest chair.

"Pearl he's here." Steven called.

"Did you really get him here this close to the temple?" pearl asked amazed, Amethyst following at her heels.

Topaz didn't say anything, instead choosing to stare the wall. He turned to the picture of rose on the wall. Then to Steven, to Pearl and Amethyst and finally to Garnet, as if he was looking for the right words but couldn't think of them.

"I need to think for a minute just… Give me a second." Topaz requested before turning away.

"Pearl what's wrong with him?" Steven asked. "

Steven he's been through a lot. Come let me explain."

Pearl and Steven walked outside to the sun-setting on the beach the waves and wind creating a calm atmosphere.

The calm was broken by Pearl speaking up. "He really looked up to your mother, when the war ended he just didn't know what to do. So he, well he tried to find new things to do…" Pearl tightly smiled for a second then started talking again.

"He would come back a few days later saying he had tried another human hobby. Then he would go off and find another hobby, he did this a lot. Last time he spoke to us he had gotten into model trains, that's when you were born. You were very small so I don't think you remember it but. He just hugged you and left... He asked that we don't talk about him until he comes back…"

Steven just frowned and started to tear up, he looked down and tears fell into the sand and disappeared. "I want to help him." He said determinedly, balling his hands into fists. Peal smiled, genuinely this time. She put her hand on the lower part of his back. "Steven, I'm sure you will. come on let's go back inside it's getting cold."

They went back inside to see Topaz emptying out the broom closet, Garnet and Amethyst nowhere to be found."Topaz, what are you doing?" asked pearl. "Preparing a bedroom." He said simply without turning around. "You know we could make a room in the temple for you right?" Pearl asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah that would be a good place to store all this stuff." Topaz retorted.

"you don't even need to sleep!" Pearl shrilled.

"Well you don't need a broom closet, you can store stuff in pocket dimensions."

"Steven doesn't have a pocket dimen-" Pearl started before remembering lion.

"Oh yeah.. Lion" "I don't know I don't really think he would like me storing all this stuff in his mane," Steven whispered to Pearl, though Topaz must've overheard.

"I don't know what you're talking about… But here!" he pulled out something that looked like a floor mat from his pocket. "I just so happen to have a pocket dimension right here."

Before pearl could stop him he covered the pile of stuff with the sheet and it all disappeared. "Relax it's safe in there."

Topaz stood up, dusting his hands off on his pants. "Anyways" he pulled out a small backpack from the sheet. Then pulled a small sleeping cot out and placed it in the closet, tough half of it was hanging out of the closet due to the small size of the closet.

"goodnight" he said before closing the door. The sound of light snoring could be heard from the other side.

Of course it was only 7:00 and too early for Steven to go to bed so he decided to go and watch 'Crying breakfast friends' reruns.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the day Topaz slept in the closest.

After a while Steven went to bed. He was in a large empty circular room. The ceiling was like a big dome that was painted like the night sky. There was only a closet at the opposite end of the room. He went to check out the closet and heard a voice. The closer he got to the closet, the louder the voice got.

"Negative ten-thousand bottles of beer on the wall," The voice was coming from behind the door.

Steven opened the door and saw the voice belonged to topaz.

"Oh, Steven." Topaz said looking over at him, not looking surprised or shocked at the other male's sudden appearance.

"Yeah, did you set this up?"

"Yeah, kinda.. I was hoping you would actually show up. But, you do seem to have Rose's powers."

Then he stopped and looked down. His face fell and tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

Steven quickly noticed the gem's change in attitude. "Do you want to talk?" The hybrid prompted, sitting down beside the gem. "I find it's easier to talk when dreaming. I picked that up when I learned how to lucid dream. That's when you control your dreams and," He stopped noticing the gem wasn't paying attention.

"Um, Topaz?" Steven said instead, because he wanted to know what topaz wanted to talk about. "What would you like to talk about?"

Topaz looked at him and smiled a warm smile. Steven was taken aback by the gem's mood whiplash.

"Anything really, shoes, ships, sealing-wax, cabbages, kings," The gem trailed off. "that sounds like something from one of Connie's books" Steven said laughing.

"I don't know who this Connie is but she must be a great writer if she includes things similar to Lewis Carroll." The gem commented, misunderstanding what Steven meant.

"No Connie is my friend. She's not a writer, she just likes reading. She shows me these cool books like, uh, the Unfamiliar familiar"

Topaz looked at him with a smile. "I read those ones. They're good. Watch what I can do." Just then Topaz held out his arm and Archimicarus landed on it. "Cool huh?" Topaz asked, looking proud of himself. Steven only smirked. "You think that's cool, check out this!"

Suddenly Dogcopter appeared and put Steven on his back. As Steven rode around on his back, Topaz made a tower of books and out came out creatures from fairy tales.

"IMAGINATION CONTEST!" Steven yelled with a smile.

And so Steven and Topaz had a contest to see who could imagine the most coolest thing. They imagined dungeons and dragons, Steven summoned up a whole group of guys in top hats.

Topaz summoned trains carrying garden gnomes.

Eventually it ended and topaz and Steven looked worn out. "How can I be tired in my sleep?"

asked Steven "Mental exhaustion?" Topaz suggested.

Topaz got off his throne of pure frozen soda, and looked around.

"This was fun. Hey I think I should-" Topaz started. Then suddenly they heard the voice of Pearl. "Steven you slept in! Time to wake up!"

The world started to fade. "I'll tell you late-" Was all Steven heard before waking up.

Pearl looked down at Steven, upset. "Connie is here Steven. Just get dressed quickly ok?" Steven nodded and Pearl went on her way.

Steven got up, and looked at his alarm clock. He thought he set it but it was unplugged.

When he went to plug it in and found a note.

Sorry

-Garnet

Steven wondered why Garnet unplugged his alarm not for long as he was already late for training. He left for training with Connie.

Meanwhile Topaz woke up and came out of the closet he was sleeping in. The first thing he spotted amethyst eating a entire bag of chips.

"Hey purple everything eater" Topaz greeted. "Hey dude" She replied, stuffing more chips in her mouth. "Where is everyone?" Topaz asked.

"Pearl and Steven went training and garnet's doing something in the temple." Amethyst replied.

Topaz went over to the door to the temple, and tried to open the door but stopped

"Uh… I can't get it to open." "Yeah i think pearl said she couldn't get your room reconnected"

Topaz looked sad but then turn around with a spin and walked towards the fridge. He pulled out the milk and turned to Amethyst with another spin.

"Where's the cereal and dishes?"

Amethyst pointed to the grabbed the cereal and the largest bowl they had and dumped the whole box into it.

"Whoa you're hungrier then me!" Amethyst commented, her eyebrow raised.

"this isn't for me" Topaz said, walking to the warp pad. He came back 5 minutes later, covered in branches and leaves and looked tired. "When everyone comes back, I need to talk to them…i think…I i found something cool"

"What is it?" asked Amethyst.

"You'll see." topaz replied.

After a while the crystal gems and Steven came back to the temple.  
And topaz looked excited.

"what's this about topaz?" pearl asked

"so during my… uh… vacation let's call it, I found a girl who surprisingly knows a bit about gems. So we decided to go and do some archaeology"

Pearl spoke up.  
"Topaz are you sure that's a good idea? Humans can't handle gem technology"

"yet!" Topaz added "they can't handle it yet"

Steven noticed the excitement in Topaz's voice as continued.  
"Humans are going to find out about gem technology eventually we can't hide it from them forever."

"He's right pearl.." Garnet added.

"Anyways… we have found a gem temple that i think we should go explore"

Topaz looked at Garnet.

"Yes let's go"  
She said.

"Oh uh… I didn't think it was going to work"  
Topaz said.

" there is something there we will need"  
Garnet replied.

"Oh ok…"

They all got on the warp pad, but Topaz stopped..  
"The place where we're going was taken off the warp pad system for some reason, this morning i reconnected it, and don't worry pearl.. Its safe.

and Topaz teleport's them to a strange place.

It was a temple, but there was a camp in front of it.. Complete with a fire, tent and a rv with a trailer.

They then heard a female voice.  
"Hey your back!:

"Yeah … i'm back" topaz replied

The girl approached them. She looked straight out of a adventure movie, wearing long pants, a hankerchief on her head,

"Hey who are you guys?"

"Well this is Garnet.. Amethyst. Pearl.. And Steven"

"hi" Amber said.  
"So … you guys want to see the temple?"

"That's why we're here!"  
Amethyst replied

suddenly a corrupted gem appeared and stared down at are heroes.

"Uh.. i think we should run!" topaz said before being yanked away by garnet

They got into a fighting stance.  
It lunged at them but was tackled to the ground by another corrupted gem, this one looked like a blue wolf creature, which made quick work of the corrupted gem.

It then sat down and looked at the crystal gems and tilted his head to the side, assessing them.

Topaz spoke up.  
"This is spinel… i know what you're thinking but please… please don't attack her.. She's tame…"

"Are you sure?" asked pearl.. Skeptical of course,

"Why did you tame her? How did you tame her?"

"It's a long story… so you should all sit down…amber said"

 _years before..._

Topaz and spinel were chased down by home world troops.. They escaped and had a second to try to find a way out of the jam that they were in.

"Ok ok.. There is one thing we could do… uh.. Fusion?"  
Topaz asked.

"Well … i kinda always did want to.. But…"

"It's ok.. You can trust me, and i don't see another way out of it... "

 _in the present..._

"Then we fused… and i don't quite remember what happened next… i remember.. A song.. Maybe.. But… not really… i think only emerald knows for sure what happened… i think that's what the fusion was called…"

When i woke up you guys were standing over me and the battle had ended a few days ago.. And spinal was gone…

"I found her… on the battlefield.. She was scared.. And it took.. A long time for me to tame her… i don't think she quite remembers either…"

"How do you know it's her?"  
Pearl asked

"Her is also cracked.. And it won't heal.. Believe me i tried everything you did… with me"

Topaz looked over at garnet, went silent and resumed talking.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you about this before… but.. I didn't know how you would react… and i'm sorry.. That that happened because of me and…"

Garnet put her hand on topaz's shoulder  
"It's ok topaz you didn't know and it was not your fault"

Topaz replied with  
"I wanted to tell you guys this.. Because.. I think.. I might be corrupted"


	3. Chapter 3

The crystal all stared at topaz with the eyes agape and mouths wide open.

"Topaz.. How could you be corrupted after all this time?" pearl asked

"Well a few weeks ago i realized that i was shapeshifting in my sleep and..i cant think as straight anymore."

"Garnet tell him what he's saying is crazy!" Pearl screeched

"Topaz.. It's possible that you may be corrupted.. But you have not transformed, we will keep a close eye on you.. But please don't panic… it might make it worse…"

Topaz immediately perked up.

"Well if you say so.."

"Anyways.. Want to explore that temple?"

Amber asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yes lets"

They all went into the temple.. It was dark and covered in plant life…topaz told them to not light up there gems as amber lit a flare and they went down the dimly lit corridor.

"Topaz and i have tried many times to get into the temple.. All we know is that theres something down here.. And it doesn't like gems.. But is afraid of these flares.."

"I only got a passing look at it… and.. It looked.. horrifying it .. had multiple arms and looked like a spider"

They heard a noise… like a scratching noise.. They then saw it from the

Corner of their sight.

It was a fusion monster..

"Agh what is that?!" amber asked

Garnet was the first to snap into action punching the monster almost immediately.

Amethyst and pearl following suit.

"I don't know what it is just attack it!"

Topaz replied.

Topaz threw a throwing knife at it.

And it screamed In pain,

Then Garnet finished it off with a punch.

"that was a fusion monster. .. a home world experiment "

Garnet said

Topaz was stunned.

Topaz wanted to say something.. But he couldn't figure out what, just then the temple lit up.

"I found the light switch" said amber

" Uh.. this looks bad"

Around them were a bunch of human skeletons and a lot of empty glass containers,

"They were experimenting ON HUMANS?!"

Steven cried out.

"... this is low… really really low…. Maybe… this is why.. Rose…"

Pearl mumbled.

Garnet spoke up.

"I think Steven has seen enough…amber please escort him back to the warp pad"

"Ok.." amber said. And she left with Steven.

"Rose…did she know?" topaz asked to pearl

"I i don't know…"

Topaz looked around.

Seeing a lot of human tools and and carvings in the wall.

"Wait maybe this wasn't the diamonds. …"

"Maybe This was just humans who didn't know any better"

Topaz stated.

"Yeah. .. that has to be it…."

Amber came back with a shovel.

"either way. .. we should respect them. "

She said.

"Garnet let's just grab whatever home world technology we can and leave…"

Pearl blurted out.

"ok, here's what we're going to do amber and topaz should take care of the human and me and pearl will take care of the gem technology"

Garnet said.

Topaz walked over to a alter looking structure.

he stopped and looked curiously at the structure.

"Garnet come over here!"

Garnet looked at the structure.

It looked like a storage container but it was cold.

Garnet pried it open.

Inside was a baby… surrounded by a blue bubble.

"Is that a human child?" amber asked….

Topaz popped the bubble and picked the baby up.

"She's asleep… but alive"

Topaz said.

Amber wiped some frost off of the container.

"Ugh… gem language… something about a hybrid…"

"I wonder who did this... " amber asked..

"She's kinda cute" Topaz said.

After a while , they had finished up

And went back to the temple.

"hey Steven!"

Topaz said

Steven looked at topaz and saw the baby in his arms.

"who is that?" he asked quickly.

"we haven't really decided on a name"

Garnet replied

"we haven't even decided if we're keeping her" pearl added

"pearl we found her in a temple I think it's best if we look after her for a while."

Garnet said

Then Topaz started

"1 were keeping her"

"2 I'll take care of her"

"3 her name is prism Steven"

They then started to argue so topaz handed prism to Steven.

"careful Steven she's the only one like you"


End file.
